


Miles From Normal

by Tobslerone_uswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: So'hara uswnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobslerone_uswnt/pseuds/Tobslerone_uswnt
Summary: From day one Kelley's and Emily's relationship wasn't normal and what they'll realise is that never will be





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first So'hara Fanfic so no hate please

Sitting alone on my bed, the sheets are cold. Her scent still lingers from the last time she was here. I see her clothes in well my closet. Her Stanford sweat shirt still remains in the same spot it has been in for months, untouched. A pair of her shoes sit lifelessly by the wall.  

It's like she's here. But she's not. She hasn't been here for a while. 

Sitting on this bed I realise how big the room is. I get up off the bed and walk over to the blinds. I tried to pull them shut but I realise that I can't. I was never able to. It was always Kelley's job. 

I try and I try but I soon give up. It's no use. I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

I know I need some tea to calm me down. I never really drink it but I decide for today I needed something to clear my mind. 

I walk up to the cabinet and without knowing it I pull two cups out instead one. A small tear escapes from my eye. I realise that Kelley is never going to drink a coffee with me again.  I hold the cup that would be hers. I then place it down on the counter top while I pour my milk into my tea.

When I'm finished I look over at Kelley's cup. I pick it up and lift it up to put it back into the cabinet. But my hands start to shake. I don't want to admit it but I miss her. 

My hand slips and the cup smashes into pieces on the floor. This really hurt me. It was symbolic of our relationship.  Now a few tears start to fall as I look at the broken pieces on the floor. 

There was no Kelley telling me to not to move or be careful. I had the clean this up by myself. Piece by piece I start to cry even more. 

 

But in this moment I know that I can't live like this. 

 

I can't live without her. 

 

I pull out my phone and find her contact that I thought I had deleted. My breathing is now all over the place. I look at her number. I press the call button and nervously wait.

Three rings with no answer, it's coming to the fourth ring and I expect her voice mail but it's not. Instead it's her voice.

 

"Hello?" A husky voice on the other line asks. I take a breath in.

 

"Kelley." My voice rasp from me crying.

 

"Emily?" She asks and I can tell she surprised. 

 

"I miss you." The line was silent. I breath in and out again.

 

"I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still feeling this story out. I have a good idea of what I want to do with it

Emily's POV

This was it. My first official camp with the senior national team. I had dreamed of this moment for ever now so for this to be happening right now, I was over the moon.

I walk out of the airport and wait for my ride. Although I've had many call ups to the u23 camps, nothing compares to this. All the countless hours of practising have all lead to this moment. 

waiting outside the airport I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder. I freak at the contact and cock my head around. Of course it was Moe. 

"You scared me." I say relief as she pulls me into an embrace. She chuckles before letting go. 

"Good to see you to." We both laugh. "The car is over there." She points in the direction and we start walking towards it. 

"You excited?" She asks.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be normal if I weren't." I joke trying to calm the nerves a bit. 

We make it the car and we hop in. this is so surreal. Im actually on my way to my first senior camp. 

I think Morgan could tell that I was nervous. She turned on the radio and tried to make small talk during our short journey to the hotel.

We pull up to the hotel and jump out. I grab my suitcase out of the back of the car and follow Moe into the hotel. There waiting in the lobby was the head coach Jill. 

She walked over to me and shook my hand. "Congratulations on the call up Emily, it was well deserved." She says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say humble of my achievement. 

"We run things a little different compared to the u23 camps but you shouldn't have a problem with adjusting to the slight differences." I only nod at her, making sure that I listen to every word.

"dawn over here will give you the schedule and your room assignment and not to forget a set of rules but im sure that they wouldn't be different to the u23 ones." She says as we both look over at Dawn who is talking to the women at the reception.

"Okay thank you."

Dawn comes over and gives me the paper and I thank her. 

"if you have any problems or question dont be scared to come talk to either me or Dawn. We have a great bunch of girls here who will make you feel very welcome. Once again congratulations on the call up and I'll see you soon." She gave me a smile and then walked off. 

I look around to find that Moe was gone. Typical. I look at my room assignment and figure that I should settle before I did anything else. 

I pull my suitcase into the elevator. As the door is about to shut someone opens it. Carli lloyd and Hope Sole walk in and stand next to me. I start to freeze. These people are my idols and their standing right next to me. 

They both look like they had just done a work out because they were in their gear and dripping with sweat. They maintained conversation while i just stood there. But then Carli glances over at my and my heart races. Im such a fan girl. 

"Hey arent you the new call up." Carli ask me. 

"Yeah." I just manage to get out. 

"Elaine right?" She asked.

"Emily." I correct 

"Thats it, nice to meet you." She says before hopping out of the elevator. 

It takes a couple a moments for me to realise that Im actually here. My thoughts are shorten as the sound of the doors warn me to get out. I race out and pull out my room assignment.

Room 54. I walk past a couple of rooms until i reach mine. I open the door to find that someone has already pre occupied the room. I look at their stuff on the floor to try and see if it was Moe or someone I know. I walked over to the bed next to window and put my stuff down. After travelling this morning i throw my self on the bed and relax. 

"Thats my bed, get off." Someone growls. I look up to see someone walking out of the bathroom. I didn't argue. I got off the bed and stood up.

I finally take a look at her. She had this careless swag about. 

"Im sorry." I mumble to her. She gave me this look that i couldn't read. It was like she was sussing me out. 

"Thats your bed there, keep your stuff to your side of the room and these are your drawls here." She instructs. She was rude to say the least. She didn't even ask for my name or even attempted to get to know me.

I only nod in response. I dont really want to piss her off. I walk over to my side of the room and unpack all of my clothes. I feel her eyes on me the whole time as she sits on her bed, staring intently at her phone . 

As im packing my clothes away I look at her. Im not going to lie, she is pretty attractive. She has this vibe that radiates off of her that i cant describe. But as I look at her, she catches me.

"What?" She asked. "Nothing." I grumbled back trying to mind my own business.

I finish packing my stuff way after what feels like forever. There's so much tension in the room that it's making me uncomfortable. I don't even know her name and she doesn't know mine. 

"I'm Emily by the way." I tell her. I look at her trying to gauge her reaction. She looks at me then back at her phone.

"Cool." She says unenthusiastically. What was her problem?

The door opens behind us and standing there was Moe. Thank god she saved me from this hell. 

"Yo Em, wanna hang with me and Linds?" She ask as she walks in. I jump at the offer.

"Alrighty." I say. 

I look over at my room mate. I have no clue why but she hates me. I didn't even do anything to her.

"Sup kels." Moe says to her. Kels? Her name is Kelley I'm guessing.

"Sup bean." She responds. She was way nicer to moe than she was to me. She definitely hates me.

Moe starts walking out the room and I follow. Before I walk out I glance back at her. I catch her looking at me. The weirdest thing was that she doesn't look away. She just keeps staring.

This is my first camp and I don't really know how to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk my Instagram in @spicytobinho


End file.
